


Not in the Job Description

by irinokat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time, Newt really needs to read the fine print.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal has Newt pinned in the corner of the elevator and all Newt can think is,  _this is not what I signed up for._

Not what he signed up for when he was told to go find Hannibal and get a brain. Not what he signed up for when the Shatterdome lost funding. Not what he signed up for when Hannibal miraculously showed up after being eaten alive and offered him a high-paying job to attempt kaiju cell and organ cloning.

After showing him his new lab, two floors under the shop where he met Hannibal, the boss had directed him into the elevator and then flipped a switch to stop it halfway between floors. Newt hadn’t been expecting him to shove Newt against the wall and kiss him, beard and mustache scratching his chin as he bit and tongued Newt’s lower lip. Newt wouldn’t deny the tent forming in his jeans, but isn’t this a little soon, and a little weird, and a little  _planned -_ Hannibal’s grabbing Newt’s crotch and squeezing, holy shit. Newt stops himself from grinding against the pressure. “Hey bossman, isn’t this a little, uh…”

"You think I’d just forget about the one-eyed bitch comment?" Hannibal growls. "Let’s remember here, I’m not the bitch. You are. Got that?" Newt tries to laugh and yelps when Hannibal gives him a squeeze, not the friendly kind but the I-will-tear-your-balls-off-if-you-don’t-shut-the-fuck-up kind.

"G-got it."

"Good, kid." Hannibal smiles, but there is nothing nice about it. "If you’re a good little boy then this’ll go quick."

Newt’s about to ask when Hannibal shoves him onto his knees. He whimpers when Hannibal unzips his pants. “No mess on my suit, got it?” Newt does not want to find out what happens if he does.

He could try to move, try to protest, but Hannibal’s not gonna let him out anytime soon and besides, he needs this job. He’s not good for much and being handed the lab Hannibal’s got, along with the freedom to do pretty much any kaiju-related experiments he wants to run? Holy shit. If he has to give a few blowjobs he’d rather not perform right now, well, maybe it’ll be worth it.

He licks Hannibal’s shaft and mouths his tip. Hannibal grabs the hair on the back of his head to hold him in place and thrusts in hard. Newt nearly chokes, feeling his cock slam the back of his throat. “None of this namby pamby bullshit.” Newt tries to nod, swallow, do anything around the monster cock currently occupying his mouth, but Hannibal is fucking huge and he can barely move. “Maybe you need a little help this first time. Not used to cocks this big?”

Newt tries to shake his head but he might as well be impaled. “I’m surprised. You look like a cocksucker.” Hannibal gives another rough thrust. Newt gives a muffled cry. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? Like the feel of dick in your mouth.” He continues to lazily thrust as he talks, punctuating his words with Newt’s pained moans. “This is how you got your old job, right? I bet. Six doctorates? That young? Don’t give me that bullshit, kid, you’re bright but no one’s that good. Bet you sucked off Pentecost and Hansen and anyone else who’d take you so you could touch kaiju bits.”

He’s drifted off, mind somewhere else, trying not to hear every word Hannibal is saying. Hannibal slaps his cheek and grips his throat. “You stay here with me, got it?” Newt screws his eyes shut and gives his head a little shake. Hannibal slaps him again and thrusts. Newt groans. The taste of precome in his mouth makes him a little sick. “Do anything to get your hands on kaiju, I bet. You’re obsessed with them, aren’t you, you sick little shit? What are you, a fanboy, a, a fetishist? Wanna fuck one, huh? Or get fucked?” Newt whimpers, tears stinging his eyes, a mix of physical and emotional pain. “You bet I saw the tongue on that fucker you told me about. I bet you wanted that where I am right now, didn’t you?” His thrusting is faster now. Newt hopes he’s almost finished.

"Yeah, you want that thing down your throat and in your stomach. I bet you’d cream yourself just from having it lick you and fuck you in the mouth and the ass at the same time, you little pervert. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?" Newt gives one last howl as Hannibal shoves his cock all the way down his throat and holds him there. His hips still pound as he spills his cum deep into Newt, making him swallow every drip. He pulls out when he’s started to go soft, making a face at the spit and cum coating his dick. "Disgusting. Get better at cleaning up, kid."

Newt stays on his knees, sinking back against the wall, as Hannibal fishes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes himself up. He grabs Newt’s tie and yanks him to his feet, wiping off his abused lips and chin. “You still want this job?” Newt just stares at his chest. “Good, kid, good.” Hannibal starts the elevator up. “I’ll show you to your room.” Newt can only manage a defeated sigh in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is quite possibly more fucked up than the first one. It is most definitely rape and someone warned me that it was disturbing and uncomfortably realistic when I didn't have it adequately described for trigger warnings on Tumblr. Tread carefully. I'm sorry if this description is too vague and it does trigger you, let me know and I'll try to tone the content down/be better about my warnings next time.

Not many people visit Newt’s lab these days. None, really. He’s fine with it. It’s easier to work by himself than try to delegate his “crazy” experiments to other researchers. And it’s nice not to have to explain his lab reports in layman’s terms to Herc and Stacker anymore. Still, he does occasionally - well, more than occasionally - get lonely. Especially when images from a certain other person’s brain get stuck in his own mind.

So that’s why he jumps when he hears someone open the door to the lab. Not because of who he expects it to be. Really not because it is the person he’s expecting.

“Hey doc,” Hannibal says, “how’s it goin’?”

“Alright,” Newt says, voice a croak from disuse. He does talk into his recorder to help with his notes, but it’s not the same as normal human conversation.

Hannibal smiles. There is no kindness to be found in it. “You say somethin’?”

“I’m doing fine, s-sir.” If Newt weren’t already standing against a table, he would probably be backing up right now.

“More than fine, kid,” Hannibal says as he steps closer. “You been doin’ good. Real good. I’ve been reading your reports. Got a lot of work done. I like that.”

“Thanks.” There’s not much for him to do besides work. Not much he wants to do outside of work. Even sleep has become… unpleasant. “Sir.”

Hannibal steps forward again, into Newt’s personal space bubble. “Wanted to show you my appreciation. Congratulate you, give you incentive to keep it up.”

“Just hearing that’s g-good enough,” Newt says as he takes another step closer. The hair on the back of his neck prickles. “I’m good, s-sir.”

They’re almost touching. “Let me show you how much I like your work, doc.” Hand raises. Newt tries not to flinch. He slowly opens his eyes when it caresses his cheek, thumbs his stubble. Hannibal slides his fingers over Newt’s lips. “Trust me, you’ll like it.” Newt shivers, not sure if it’s because of fear or longing.

Mouth against his. Beard scratching his chin. Large chest knocking against his own, pushing him gently back towards the table. He doesn’t respond much until Hannibal slides a hand over the back of his neck and tilts his face up, forcing a deeper kiss. Then he somehow finds himself clinging to Hannibal as if he’s going to drown if he doesn’t, as if he’s never been touched before. He feels Hannibal smile against his lips.

Newt makes a half-hearted attempt to stop him when his fingers pop the first button, but Hannibal just bats him away. He leans back as his shirt slowly comes undone, trying not to think about Hannibal doing this, trying not to think at all.

It shouldn’t be surprising when Hannibal unzips his pants, but Newt still has to stifle a little gasp. He rocks back as Hannibal slips a massive hand under his boxer-briefs. fingers tangling in his short hair. His mind goes somewhere else as Hannibal’s hand slides down Newt’s cock, pulling it out and exposing it to the lab’s cold air. Newt comes back with a yelp when Hannibal gives him a light slap on the cheek. “No disappearing on me, doc. Want you to feel this, to enjoy it.”

Hannibal’s tongue swirls around his head. Newt moans. The guy can deepthroat him almost immediately, making Newt feel much smaller than his average size. Newt nearly drifts off again, but the scrape of teeth against his cock is more than enough to bring him back.

Hannibal pulls off him as he gets ready to come, jerking him off into a handkerchief until he’s finished thrusting and pumping. As he balls the cloth up and tucks it away, he says, “I don’t do that for just anyone, you know.”

“Yes, sir.” Newt’s voice is flat. He’s still hanging out, feeling tired along with the usual post-coital euphoria, not really sure what to do right now.

“This is a special occasion. Keep it up and you might see more.”

“Yes, sir.” Newt considers, just for a moment, dumping all his rsearch in the garbage, throwing scalpels at the specimen tanks until they shatter.

“Good.” Hannibal puts a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’ve been alone here, doc. It’s not good for you. Join me tonight.”

“Sir?”

“Go to my room when you’re done here.”

“Alright… sir.”

“Good kid.” Hannibal grins again, still without mirth. “See you later.”

“Right.” Newt slumps back against the table as Hannibal walks out, unsure of what he should do, and how Hannibal might punish him if he doesn’t do what he asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one. I dunno, I might write more if people are interested but I also understand if people aren't.


End file.
